Foul Play
by xmichiru-chanx
Summary: Seigaku's legendary team that made it to the Nationals...an aspiring group, no? So it only made sense that Seigaku should uphold the 'champion' tradition, right? But a few years later, Seigaku just might not make it. All talent, no effort.


**A/N: ****Here's another story...sigh. I don't know why, but I can't seem to stick to one story...haha. Well, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POT.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"Foul Play"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A small smile graced thin lips, the wisp of a grin nearly invisible to most. Onyx eyes peered from behind steel-rimmed glasses at the courts before them, filled with bubbling energy and laughter. A tennis ball flew out of bounds and over his head.

"Ah-sorry! I'll get it right away, captain!"

After saluting the rigid senior, the second year ducked his head in embarrassment and cantered off after the yellow ball, rolling away.

"Hn. Be careful," the third-year warned.

The second year looked back with a full grin, his face enlightened with gratitude and awe.

"Of course!"

"Saa saa, Satori-kun. Don't be too hard on them," a female voice coaxed.

Daisuke looked up, stern eyes still narrowed slightly. A woman, around her twenties-presumably twenty-five (at least that's what the survey in the school newspaper said)-smiled sweetly back. A slender hand reached up to pat Daisuke's shoulder, and the sunlight glinting off her silver watch blinded him for a moment.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, the preliminaries for the Nationals are just a week away. We can't get careless."

The lady cringed for a moment, sighing.

"Yes, yes, we all know that we should uphold her title as the Champions, but-nevermind. Satori-kun, have you decided the orders for the ranking matches? You know that we're already a week off schedule because of the assemblies."

"Of course. Its scheduled for tomorrow-I have placed the papers on your desk."

Sakuno smiled a wry grin.

"You're so much like the tennis captain from when I was a student. Maa-work hard!"

As Sakuno walked back to her office, she bit her bottom lip. True, preliminaries were a week away. The regulars were strong-no doubt about that. Ever since that certain year when Seigaku had reached Nationals after Echizen Nanjiroh had left, countless tennis players had come. It was hard to pick out the true talents amongst posers, but that was the captain's job. Her job-the coach's job-was to guide the team to their destination.

But this year...the regulars were just a tiny bit lenient.

So, taking matters in her own hand, Sakuno had done what she could. And her method was set in position for action, too.

But the problem was, the uptight captain just didn't know about it.

-

A slight huff escaped the man's lips, a glare forming on the smoldering golden eyes.

"Che. Leave it to Coach's granddaughter to get me lost. Dammit."

Peeved at the curious stares being thrown at his muttering figure, the young man pulled down the bill of his white fila cap even more, tugging it forcibly down to cover his eyes, and the pout that had placed itself on his face. He probably needed to get the cap adjusted.

The man grabbed the handle of his black-coloured luggage bag and continued to walk through the crowded airport, ignoring the fact that it was his fault that he was lost, not Sakuno's.

Continuing his swift pace, Ryoma continued fast-walking through the mass of bodies that made up Narita Airport. However, seeing as the young prince was walking with his eyes glued to the floor, it was impossible for him to avoid crashing into the sturdy build five minutes later.

"Ow ow ow ow...what the...Echizen?!"

Amethyst and gold eyes widened at the same time in shock, before identical twin grins formed on each face. The sturdier man straightened himself, raising his eyebrows at the petite figure in front of him.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see, Momo-senpai," Ryoma smirked.

Momo feigned a hurt look, amethyst eyes drooping downwards. He put a hand over his heart (although it was the wrong side of his chest). Ryoma quietly snickered at the sight of his burly senpai putting a thick hand over his muscle-filled chest. It was a bit disturbing, but still funny.

"Aww, Echizen...don't be so mean!"

Momo's expression instantly changed into a full blown grin, one hundred watts. Ryoma raised an eyebrow-who grins after being insulted? Well then again, this _was_ Momo-senpai, part of the former Seigaku regulars. And all of the regulars were a bit over the edge, if you asked Ryoma.

"Then again, you're still short," Momo added off-handedly, peering down the corner of his eyes at Ryoma.

The younger man glared, the brilliant gold eyes piercing into Momo's skin. Momo cringed; he'd forgotten about those 'killer eyes.'

"So. What brings you to Japan, 'Samurai Jr.?"

Momo was met by a punch to his temple, where he gaped and massaged the sore spot. Ryoma, on the other hand, was rubbing his knuckles, and glared even more fiercely at his senior. He'd known Momo had the mental capacity of a rock, but he was as hard as one, too?!

"What was that for?!" Momo whined, clearly not hurt much by the blow.

"Pipe down, senpai! Sheesh-I just got away from my manager, and I'm not about to be screwed by some reporters, dammit!"

Momo grinned wolfishly and rolled his eyes.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say. So-what brings you to Japan, O-chibi-san?"

Ryoma growled.

"None of your business. See you."

Ryoma stalked away further into the crowd, still grumbling about wasted milk.

-

-Monday Morning: 8:00 AM-

Sakuno just about wrung her hair dry of all the water from the morning's shower in her worry. The team was supposed to have practice today, and yet why was she the only one standing in the public courts?! And it didn't help that she was thirty minutes late, either.

Just because the captain wasn't coming today those brats thought they could ditch? Ha-she'll show them.

Sakuno slipped a hand inside her white canvas bag, pulling out a white cell phone. After rummaging through her address book, she clicked on a name to enlarge it.

Fujimori Chikuse.

Sakuno moved her thumb towards the green button, ready to push it.

Only before she could, seven loud voices coming up the staircase interrupted her.

"Echizen! Let's have a match!"

"Yadda."

"Nyaa! O-chibi!!! You're so cute!"

"Eiji, you're strangling him!"

"Saa saa...isn't this fun?"

"Probability of Echizen's improvement: 98.99 percent."

"Fshhhh..."

Sakuno's eyes widened in relief and worry. She was glad that they were there, but the thing was, her team wasn't here yet! It would all go to waste if her team didn't show up, dammit! It was always like this; always. Ever since the team had been put in her hands, they were beyond controllable! Of course, they acted like perfect angels when the captain was there; no doubt about that. But apparantly, she, their COACH, wasn't repectable enough to be able to discipline them. Ha.

Out of worry, Sakuno began to wring her hair. She twisted a strand tightly around her index finger, nearly ripping it off before stopping herself. What was she doing?!

Just as the young woman began to pace back and forth, teeth clenching her thumb-nail tightly, seven curious faces came into sight.

"...the hell are you doing?"

The familiar, indifferent voice caused Sakuno to freeze. Her pulse quickened, and sweat particles began forming on her palms. Unconsciously, a faint blush began making itself known on her cheeks, a deep royal red colour.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Who else?"

Sakuno stared dumbly at the figures standing in front of her.

Echizen Ryoma, former freshman prodigy, current reigning champion of the tennis world.

Momoshiro Takashi-oen of the top managers around. Also vied by up-and-coming idols.

Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichirou. The top doubles team, the one and only 'Golden Pair.'

Kaidoh Kaoru, triathlon expert.

Inui Sadaharu, famous scientist of rates and probability.

Fuji Syuusuke, world-wide photographer.

Seven of the former legendary tennis team regular ensemble.

Of course, when Sakuno had contacted them, informing them about her predicament, she hadn't really expected to get replies. Neither did she expect for them to agree to her request so easily. Nor did she predict Tezuka Kunimitsu agreeing to fly in from Germany as soon as his tennis match was over. No, not at all.

"Sakuno-chan! Yo!" Momo raised a hand and grinned.

"Waaah! You got so much prettier, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji exclaimed, jumping onto Oishi. His partner merely laughed a bit and smiled at Sakuno.

"Probability Ryuuzaki is having trouble with her tennis team: 99.99 percent," Inui muttered.

"Hehhhh...saa...isn't this interesting?"

"Its not!"

All heads turned towards the young woman in near-hysterics.

"They're talented in tennis, I'll give them that-extremely! But they're barbarians! Wild! Untamed! They spray painted the clubroom for Pete's sake!" Sakuno cried, pouting.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Spray...painted...the clubroom?"

"Yes, that's right! They change the lineups I make for them, they ditch practice, they try to get me to play matches against them, they-"

"Senseiiiiiii...you really shouldn't make fun of your team behind their back, you know. Its mean." A voice interrupted her rant.

Sakuno's eyes dilated immediately. Her lips snapped together in a thin, firm line, hands balling into fists.

It didn't go unnoticed by the others, either.

"That's right! We are s_o _tamed. Totally." Another voice joked.

Bouts of laughter erupted soon afterwards, and Sakuno flushed a bright pink.

"Fifty laps!!! NOW!!!" Sakuno shrieked.


End file.
